The on-going seminar series "Topics in Analytical Cytology" hosted two sessions during the year under the auspices of the NIH Computer Training Program, with presentations by NIH, FDA and USUHS researchers in "Flow and Image Cytometry in B-ceIl Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia," "Advanced Techniques in Quantitative Fluorescence Microscopy," "Studies of Drug and Carcinogen Efflux in Multi-drug Resistant Cells using Adherent Cell Laser Cytometry" and "In vivo Confocal Microscopy of the Human Eye". The Cluster Analysis Program (CAP) has been ported from its originally designed VAX/VMS minicomputer and graphics terminal environment to a RISC OpenVMS Motif workstation platform, with some necessary changes to computational algorithms and data structures to take more complete advantage of the RISC architecture. The Laboratory Analysis Package (LAP) was originally developed to run on SUN3 UNIX workstations as a general-purpose tool for both interactive and batch processing of laboratory data. LAP is currently implemented in C++ version 2.1. and has been ported to SUN4, VMS (VAX and Alpha), and Convex architectures. It is used extensively by two laboratories in NIDDK and numerous Flow Cytometry sites at NIH.